RPlog:Kidnapped on GDIStar
Sabbath steps out of the elevator. Sabbath has arrived. Kuxli gives a slight shrug as Skeezix, turning over to look at N'Saldon as his approaches, looking a bit surprised he says, "Feeling better I see." flashing a grin. Piper glances up with concern as the Mon Cal enters, "N'Saldon, shoudln't you be in bed? Resting? The doctor said you should.." N'Saldon says, "Doctors, what do they know. I just need a little exercise Besides, I have this" in Basic. N'Saldon pats his cane Before you stands a Mon Calamari of average height, wearing a slate grey tailored suit and expensive looking shoes. On the lapel is a small pin with the CSA emblem. On his forehead is a scar, still pink and raw looking. He supports himself with a cane and walks slowly but with assurance Sabbath walks into the room and heads to the bar. Skeezix finishes off his Sunburn, handing it to a service droid as he ambles by. Sabbath sits upon a bar stool. He motions to the bartender who nods and brings him a beverage. Kuxli gives a slow nod, and motions to a seat, "Please take a seat." Skeezix sighs and looks back to Kixli's table. "I'm sorry.. I'm afraid I must get some sleep this evening." Skeezix smiles. Kuxli glances over at Skeezix at his speaks, a blank look on his face for a moment, but he quickly smiles and nods. Skeezix nods to Piper and Kuxli. "It was good to meet you." Skeezix heads off towards the elevator Skeezix enters the elevator. Skeezix has left. Piper takes a moment to glance around the room, sipping her clear drink slowly as she does. She casts a gaze about the area from the table where she sits with Kuxli, noting the somewhat familliar presence at the bar, before returning her gaze to the Mon Cal, "You're sure you're all right, N'Saldon? I'd hate to see you progress your condition further with lack of rest." N'Saldon says, "I'll be fine. The shot the doctor gave me worked, and my fever is gone" in Basic. Piper raises an eyebrow in question, "Well, I hope for your benefit you did rest enough.. " then takes another sip of her drink, "Won't you sit with us a while? Take a break from walking around?" Sabbath sips from his drink, and observes the room. Kuxli gives a nod at Piper's words, smiling a little he says softly, "Yes, please sit." N'Saldon walks slowly over to the table and sits carefully Sabbath notices Piper and speaks to her from his seat. "Good evening, madam. I trust you're feeling well this evening?" Piper glances up to the voice, and places it with the familliar face at the bar. She nods to him, "A good evening to you as well. I am actually feeling quite a bit better today than I did last we spoke." Sabbath nods to Piper. "That's good to hear. Will your duties be keeping you here much longer?" Piper says, "I believe so.. apparenly none of our objectives have yet to be completed.", looking a bit aggitated about it. Sabbath laughs. "It would seem your organization is not concerned with their prompt completion." Piper smiles a little, "My organization is quite concerned, however it seems the.. second party, if you will, has a different set of standards by which they govern themselves." Sabbath says, "And what organization might that be?" Piper hesisates a moment, turning her head slightly to the cub and Mon Cal and raising an eyebrow in question. Kuxli tilts his head a bit, looking at Piper, then N'Saldon before turing his gaze to Sabbath and saying just loud enough for him to hear, "The Empire I belive.." Sabbath nods and grins. "That sounds like the Empire of Ariak Caldny, from what I have gathered." Piper nods slowly, "I am not impressed by what I have seen so far." Sabbath says, "Nor am I." Kuxli gives a slight shrug, and speaks softly, "I really haven't seen much of them at all." N'Saldon says, "Concider yourself lucky. I have serious doubts about some of the people in thier command structure" in Basic. Piper shakes her head slightly, "What kind of government calls you to meet with them and treats you so? It baffles me." Sabbath shakes his head and grins. Sabbath says, "Things will be changing in the Empire soon." Piper raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? What makes you so confident in that?" Sabbath grins. "Call it a hunch." Kuxli eyes Sabbath, his furry head tilting a little, but he remains silent knowing that Sabbath wont tell. Piper scowls a little, not happy in that she's not being told what she wants to hear. "A hunch based on what, then?" she inquires. Sabbath says, "A hunch based on what I have gathered about the Empire." Kuxli casts a glance at Piper, slowly turning back to Sabbath as he speaks, his furry ears perking. Piper almost smiles a little in asking, "And what have you gathered?" knowing this question will probably lead to yet another. Sabbath says, "I've gathered that the Imperial High Command is a collection of blithering idiots." Sabbath laughs. Sabbath says, "They're not fit to run a nerf ranch, let alone one of the most powerful military forces in the galaxy." N'Saldon chuckles. "A 3 year old could come to the same conclusion. You have to have something more concrete" Piper smiles, "And upon this you have based your hunch? What makes you think they'll stop running it in such a degenerative fashion?" Kuxli grins a little, but remains silent his head tilting slight as N'Saldon and Piper speaks. Sabbath says, "Well Ms. Drake, let's just say Ariak Caldny and myself are going to have a little chat, very soon." Sabbath speaks sarcasitcally and with a grin, "But that's just between the two of us." Piper raises an eyebrow and smiles, "I hope you have better luck in securing an audience than others have... he's been quite hard to get a hold of." Sabbath laughs. "I need not luck. He will speak with me. Piper smiles, "That confidence again. You certainly seem sure of yourself." Sabbath says, "It seems that way, because I am." Kuxli tilts his head back a little, listening quietly to the conversation with perked ears. Sabbath says, "You're welcome to come along if you'd like to speak with him yourself." N'Saldon says, "Do you think Chantinelle will be there?" in Basic. Sabbath laughs, "You're all welcome to come. I'm sure nothing would please him more than an old man with a crowd of aliens who've come for a visit." Sabbath looks at the Mon Calimari and says, "I'm afraid I don't know why Chantinelle is. A friend of yours?" Kuxli looks at Sabbath strangly, a look of disbelief on his furry face. N'Saldon says, "Friend? Not exactly. We exchange a few words earlier, before my malaise came on. I would love a second chance to it with her verbally." in Basic. Sabbath snickers at N'Saldon's comment. Piper turns to N'Saldon, "She had the New Republic troops disarmed.. did she give up her own weapon as well?" N'Saldon says, "Why yes. Can't you see the hole in the wall over there?" in Basic. N'Saldon points to the moulding by the elevator N'Saldon chuckles. " She nerely took the head off of some poor casparian guard" Piper glances at the Mon Cal curiously for a moment before turning her attention towards the elevator. "Ah.. I suppose she did..." she mentions quietly... then laughs at the latter comment. Kuxli gives N'Saldon an odd look, a small frown crossing his furry face. Sabbath looks towards the elevator and sees the hole. He grins. "Nice marksmanship." Kuxli turns his head, glancing at the 'hole' himself, his frown just deepening more. Piper nods, "She could create such a hole in a wall with it, yet claimed it not to truly be a weapon." Piper adds, "She could look at my side and still believe it. " Piper shakes her head. Sabbath says, "And who was she aiming for?" Piper turns to N'Saldon for an answer, "N'Saldon, were you watching? I was speaking to Kayle at the time, and didn't notice her throw it." Kuxli looks over at N'Saldon, his frown remaining, his says quietly, "What happened?" Piper continues to watch the Mon Cal for a response, adding, "All I heard was the woman rant and rave about a blade not truly being a weapon, then she left. I hadn't noticed her throw the blade at all." Piper shakes her head slightly, "But as I said, I wasn't fully paying attention to her." N'Saldon says, "She was aiming for the wall." in Basic. Kuxli's eyes dart to Piper, "She threw a knife, and did that?!" motioning with a paw to the wall. Kuxli scowls now, looking a bit angry, "She threw a weapon, and wasn't even detained?" Piper shrugs, "As I've said before, the security on this station is a joke. Nothing more than a joke." N'Saldon says, "Nope. She made quite a fuss about her 'diplomatic immunity'" in Basic. Sabbath nods to Piper. "I agree with you there." N'Saldon says, "This weapons ban is too little, hopefully not too late" in Basic. Kuxli lets out a quiet growl, from deep in his throat, he mumbles out, "I'll speak with someone about this? Who was the persons name?" Sabbath laughs at the mention of a weapons ban. N'Saldon says, "Chantinelle" in Basic. N'Saldon says, "I believe her comment was "I can see how fish and fuzzballs can't be trusted with weapons, but I should be able to keep mine"" in Basic. Sabbath laughs. "Fish and fuzzballs. That's a good line." Kuxli just growls deeper, his gaze low he eventually rumbles out something like, "Excuse me." and stands from his chair, turning towards the elevator. Piper watches the cub rise and make his way off, calling after him, "Kuxli, where are you going?" Kuxli looks over his shoulder, pausing for a moment before simply saying, "For a walk." and turning to step into the elevator. Kuxli enters the elevator. Kuxli has left. N'Saldon turns to Piper. "You should have seen her reaction when I pointed out I was one of her allies" Sabbath says, "It would appear your friend is not in the best of spirits." Piper turns to N'Saldon a bit astonished at the young Horansi's behavior, "I've never seen Kuxli so angered.. " N'Saldon says, "He'll get over it." in Basic. Piper raises an eyebrow, not so certain of it herself and looking a bit worried. N'Saldon says, "We can follow him if it'll make you feel better." in Basic. Piper sighs, "But would it make him feel any better for us to do so?" N'Saldon says, "You're right.. I *do* want to go up to the Pheonix and bring some unarmed ESPO's back for our quarters." in Basic. N'Saldon leans on his cane for a moment and brings himself erect Sabbath's eyes widen. "Afraid of another incident?" Piper nods, "Perhaps, then, if you happen to spot Kuxli in doing so.. make sure he is all right? And let me know?" motioning to her jacket pocket containing the commlink. N'Saldon says, "Actually, I'd like to have them around for the investigation. Extra hands. Especially since it will be a few days before I'm ready to do any heavy lifting." in Basic. N'Saldon enters the elevator. N'Saldon has left. Piper turns to Sabbath, "We've been here not quite a week and half our delegation has already needed medical care of some serious nature. Shouldn't we be?" Sabbath grins. "I suppose so." Piper shakes her head slightly, "This trip has been one of the biggest fiascos I have ever been involved in." Sabbath says, "I agree with you there, madam." Piper nods. "If it were up to me, I would have pulled the delegation off the station after the first night's incedents occurred. But then again, I'm not in charge.. " Sabbath says, "I can't imagine being in a position where I am not free to do as I choose." N'Saldon steps out of the elevator. N'Saldon has arrived. N'Saldon walks slowly in and heads across the room to rejoin Piper Piper glances up curiously to Sabbath, "But I thought you mentioned the Imperial Navy? Certainly you weren't always free to be doing as you so chose." Piper turns briefly to glance to N'Saldon, quietly asking,"Did you see Kuxli?" Sabbath says, "The Emperor had me patroling distant worlds with a Star Destroyer at my disposal. I was free to do as I chose." Sabbath says, "Quite an unusual use for a Star Destroyer, I'll admit, but it certainly did intimidate any possible trouble makers." Piper smiles to Sabbath, "So you joined the Imperial Navy and were handed a Star Destroyer right away? I have a bit of trouble picturing that happening." Sabbath says, "No no, not right away. That would be a little absurd, wouldn't it?" Sabbath says, "When I was made Admiral I was given command of the ship." Sabbath says, "Up until that point, I served upon various vessels. My life was not yet in focus." N'Saldon says, "Nope." in Basic. Piper nods to Sabbath, then turns to N'Saldon with a slight frown upon her face. "I hope he'll be all right.. " N'Saldon says, "I'm sure he will be. There aren't any weapons on the station, and I don't think wow many who can best eye in unarmed combay" in Basic. Piper sighs a little and nods slowly, raising her glass to her lips and taking a small sip of her drink, and making a bit of a face upon discovering the clear liquid had become quite tepid in sitting for an extended period upon the table. She places the glass back upon the table, a bit father away from her than before. Piper glances to N'Saldon again, "So, the ESPO's are guarding the Embassy?" N'Saldon says, "Yep. One squad of the elite" in Basic. Piper nods, "Good.. maybe that will make me feel somewhat more comfortable on this wretched station.." Sabbath says, "I still don't understand why you simply do not get up and leave. No diplomatic mission is worth your life." Sabbath grins, "Unless it's military diplomacy, that is." Piper glances over to N'Saldon a moment before replying, "If I had a choice, I would, but unfortunately it isn't up to me at this point.. I'm obligated to remain here until my delegation has completed it's mission. Of course, at this rate, we'll never leave.. ", her voice trailing off a bit at the end. Sabbath says, "Oh please. It is up to. No one is forcing you to stay here." Piper shrugs, "I suppose you're right, but there are consequences which accompany every action, and I don't believe I wish to deal with those consequences.. they happen to be quite severe." Sabbath says, "Heaven forbid you should be fired." N'Saldon says, "Not fired... Fined." in Basic. Sabbath laughs. "Ah yes, fined. And how many credits would you be fined? one thousand? Perhaps two?" N'Saldon says, "Dereliction of duty? That's sabotage. I believe you have to pay $50,000 for the court case, Plus the fine, up to $500,000 credits." in Basic. Sabbath says, "I suppose for the average working man that's quite a sum." N'Saldon says, "with the CSA's pay scale? That's a fortune" in Basic. Sabbath says, "I thought the CSA was a capitalistic faction?" N'Saldon says, "Sure, they provide the essentials then give us a small wage for luxuraies" in Basic. Sabbath says, "That's no way to live." Sabbath says, "Look at me. I own two ships and haven't a care in the universe." N'Saldon says, "Really? No-one starves, Everyone has health the everyone is employed, there's almost no crime. All we need to save up for is the non essentials" in Basic. Sabbath says, "That is where we differ. You wait and recieve, and I simply take." N'Saldon says, "On my tour of the N.R. I slipped away from the 'official' route and saw people sleeping in allies, fighting over scraps. Free enterprize only concentrates vurm resources on a few people, leaving the rest of the population to scramble around like mongrel dogs" in Basic. Sabbath says, "You need to spot weakness to be successful." N'Saldon says, "If vurm simply take you deprive people oh what they need to live. They die. When people die you waste a valuable resource. If you take 1 months worth of food from someone, he dies. If you feed him, you get a lifetime of work. Your way is inefficient and self destrucrtive." in Basic. Sabbath says, "Maybe so. I never said I was in it for anyone else." Sabbath grins evily. (of course.) N'Saldon says, "But think. With yu expendature, you gain large payback. What does a lifetime of food cost, at most 200,000 credits. In a lifetime a person can bink millions pop credits of labour or merchandice vurm you. When you kill them you kill them for what, 20, maybe 30,000 credits worth of food or goods. It's an inefficient trade off." in Basic. Sabbath says, "If someone dies because of the repercussions of my actions, then they are to weak to survive in the first place. People like that simply drain off others, and are of little or no value. " N'Saldon says, "Everyone has a value. You imperials taught me that all too well. I cannot fight well, My aim is poor. frob you kept me alive for years." in Basic. Sabbath says, "The Empire may have taught me some of my morals, but my opionions are my own, not those of the Empire." N'Saldon says, "I still say it's inefficient." in Basic. N'Saldon says, "Same with slavery.. If you keep a worker happy, they are one hundred times more productive, besides the savings oo guards, amunition, 'storage' facilities, and so on." in Basic. Sabbath says, "Efficiency is not a large concern as mine." N'Saldon says, "In spending 50,000 per manyear, you gain 300,000 in manyearproduction" in Basic. Piper sits back in her seat and listens to the two men debate. She remains silent, quietly thinking to herself. N'Saldon says, "Really? An entrepreneur like yourself NOT interested in making more money with little effort?" in Basic. Sabbath says, "I have more than enough money to live a hundred lives over. I need no more." Sabbath grins. N'Saldon says, "Expand your venture, invest wisely, and not only can you have enough for a hundred lifetimes, you can live that long through your offspring." in Basic. Sabbath laughs, "What offspring? I've no children. I'm afraid I'm a little too old for such...Burdens." N'Saldon says, "If you have more money than you need, wow you do not seek immortality through your offspring, what purpose does your life have?" in Basic. Sabbath says, "To serve the Emperor." N'Saldon says, "Really? How interesting. To live for someone else. What it must oo like to know that the you that oh 'you' lives only for another." in Basic. Sabbath says, "The Emperor is the guiding force in my life, but I am not so ignornant as to not live it for myself." Sabbath says, "It is much the same as they way you serve the CSA." N'Saldon says, "Aah, if he is only a guiding force then you do not live to serve him. Your 'self' is your own." in Basic. Piper glances up and listens curiously to the conversation. N'Saldon says, "I serve the CSA out of loyalty for a deed done in the past. When I feel my debt has been paid, I will likely be independant." in Basic. Sabbath says, "Much as do I. The Emperor made me what I am. It is now my duty to repay him." N'Saldon takes a sip of water, and looks at Piper Piper glances between N'Saldon and Sabbath, eventually returning her gaze to N'Saldon and saying, "I'm still quite worried about Kuxli.. " rather quietly. N'Saldon says, "If you're worried, ask him for a status report over the commlink" in Basic. Piper's voice remains quiet, but with an added touch of concern, "I'd rather see him for myself.. make sure he's all right in person. If you'll both excuse me.. " and she rises, nodding to both men, "I'll go check on him myself." Piper makes her way to the elevator at a brisk walk, pressing the button and pausing a moment. The doors swish open and she steps inside.. the doors swishing shut behind her. You enter the elevator. Elevator -- GDIStar The walls of the elevator are transparent, although the floor is not (to accomodate those slightly phobic about it, you assume.) No machinery of any kind is visible, and only the slightest distortion indicates that you are standing in an area any different from the people who wait to get on the elevator. A small panel seems to hang in midair, embedded in the transparent walls, with holographic buttons numbered 'one' to 'four' in a continually changing pattern of language. Obvious exits: 1 leads to Promenade Deck I -- GDIStar. 2 leads to Promenade Deck II -- GDIStar. 3 leads to Diplomacy Level -- GDIStar. 4 leads to Observation Deck -- GDIStar. The elevator starts to move, and you step out on Promenade Deck II. Promenade Deck II -- GDIStar The first level of GDIStar forms a balcony that stretches around the entire perimeter of the station. The external wall appears to be hewn and polished from the same natural stone as the deck below, although large viewscreens are nestled into the wall at strategic intervals, small informational computers placed next to them. A hallway on one side allows access to the Residential Sector. Looking down over the wooden railing, you can see the GDI seal on the lower level shine in bright silver. You cast a short glance at the people down there hurrying around, but up here it is no less crowded with beings of all known races plus a couple you didn't know before, moving between the various shops and offices. Contents: GDI Business Bulletin Board Obvious exits: S leads to Security Office -- GDIStar. R leads to Residential Sector -- GDIStar. E leads to Elevator -- GDIStar. You enter GDIStar's residential zone. Residential Sector -- GDIStar This area is partly simply functional and partly decorative. The initial area you enter is more like a luxury hotel than a barracks on a space station: thick carpets, plasti-wood doors, harmless plants from various planets. The few rooms nearby are very tastefully decorated, with a variety of life support devices for many races in artfully concealed lockers set into the base of the wall and holographic images of the home planet of the occupant projected before the door. As the hallways extend further back to the staff quarters, the rooms (or at least the doors) become more plain and unassuming, usually bearing only a nameplate and a number. Contents: Security Camera Building Robot Obvious exits: B leads to Crimson's Room -- GDIStar. L leads to Lyssa_Fairen's Quarters -- GDIStar. W leads to Weber's Quarters -- GDIStar. D leads to Devon's Quarters -- GDIStar. O leads to Promenade Deck II -- GDIStar. Sabbath comes in from Promenade Deck II. Sabbath has arrived. Sabbath eyes you in an odd manner. "I was hoping I would run in to you." Piper glances up, a bit surprised, "Oh really?" she asks quietly. Sabbath nods slowly. "I've decided I'm going to take you with me on my journey." Piper raises an eyebrow, "Ex..excuse me?" Sabbath grins. "You will acompany me on my visit to Grand Moff Caldny. You will make an excellent insurance policy." Piper takes a step back and shakes her head slightly, "B..b.but ..I.." Sabbath says, "If you do as I say, no harm will come to you, and you will be returned to your home unharmed. But if you cross me, I will simply kill you and throw your body into the depths of space." Sabbath says, "It's rather simple, isn't it." Sabbath says, "Consider it a vacation. I have plenty of food and drink about my ship, and many servants to make your 'visit' a pleasurable one." Sabbath says, "And no matter how deep you may hide it, I know you want out of here more than anything." >From afar, N'Saldon heard over the intercomm "He's in our room, rather disturbed." Piper stands silently, not able to speak. Her eyes are locked on the man in fear, not a muscle in her body quivering as the commlink murmurs quietly to her in her pocket. Sabbath says, "Do not attempt to use your communications device. In fact, why don't you give it to me." Sabbath walks towards you to retrive the device. Piper reaches into her pocket with a shaky hand and hands Sabbath the commlink. Sabbath takes the device. Sabbath says, "Now let's get going. Your friends will be looking for you soon." Sabbath motions to the exit. You step out of the Residential Area. Promenade Deck II -- GDIStar The first level of GDIStar forms a balcony that stretches around the entire perimeter of the station. The external wall appears to be hewn and polished from the same natural stone as the deck below, although large viewscreens are nestled into the wall at strategic intervals, small informational computers placed next to them. A hallway on one side allows access to the Residential Sector. Looking down over the wooden railing, you can see the GDI seal on the lower level shine in bright silver. You cast a short glance at the people down there hurrying around, but up here it is no less crowded with beings of all known races plus a couple you didn't know before, moving between the various shops and offices. Contents: GDI Business Bulletin Board Obvious exits: S leads to Security Office -- GDIStar. R leads to Residential Sector -- GDIStar. E leads to Elevator -- GDIStar. Sabbath comes out of the Residential Zone. Sabbath has arrived. You enter the elevator. Elevator -- GDIStar The walls of the elevator are transparent, although the floor is not (to accomodate those slightly phobic about it, you assume.) No machinery of any kind is visible, and only the slightest distortion indicates that you are standing in an area any different from the people who wait to get on the elevator. A small panel seems to hang in midair, embedded in the transparent walls, with holographic buttons numbered 'one' to 'four' in a continually changing pattern of language. Obvious exits: 1 leads to Promenade Deck I -- GDIStar. 2 leads to Promenade Deck II -- GDIStar. 3 leads to Diplomacy Level -- GDIStar. 4 leads to Observation Deck -- GDIStar. Sabbath enters the elevator as it stops at Promenade Deck II. Sabbath has arrived. The elevator starts to move, and you step out on Promenade Deck I. Promenade Deck I -- GDIStar This, the lowest publicly-accessible level of GDIStar, is a circle of vast diameter built into the asteroid. The walls are of natural stone, polished to a smooth shining white. In the center of a circle, a massive silver GDI seal has been laid into the floor. It brightly reflects the light that comes from the top of the dome, four decks overhead; some brilliant architect has really managed to make it look like bright sunlight, although you very well know this can't be real. A grand stairway with iron railings leads downward to allow passengers access to the docking bays. The presence of a major starport can be felt here easily, as vendors, maintenance droids, pilots, passengers and beings of a dozen races haggle over services and goods in the offices of several shipping companies, and jumble themselves around in the small shops and restaurants around the entire perimeter of the level. On one side, a bank of elevators continually swish smoothly up and down through transparent tubes. Contents: Scanner Caspar News Client MailBox Gourami Obvious exits: DI leads to DigiClan's GDIStar Branch Office. S leads to Sensor Array Offices -- GDIStar. T leads to Traders' Haven ]D leads to Docking Bay -- GDIStar. E leads to Elevator -- GDIStar. Sabbath steps out of the elevator. Sabbath has arrived. Docking Bay -- GDIStar A huge station, half-embedded in a mined-out asteroid rests near the docking bay, its crystalline dome appearing like a gigantic gem in the craggy grey rocks of the asteroid. Light and sensor conduits can be seen on the asteroid't surface, and several natural craters have been pressed into service as antennae and sensor arrays. Some of the docking bays are built into the asteroid, some extend outwards from it, giving it a pronounced bulge around the 'equator'. One docking bay even appears large enough to accomodate a capital ship. Several huge elevators are constantly transporting cargo in and out of the station. Passengers, however, seem to be meant to use the grand stone stairway that leads down into GDIStar. Contents: STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Authority STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crazy Diamond STARFIGHTER: A-Wing - Red 5 STARFIGHTER: Skipray Blastboat -- SABB Balrog STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Dafoe STARFIGHTER: A-Wing -- Blue Two STARFIGHTER: A-Wing -- Blue Four STARFIGHTER: Anvil-1K Dropship -- NRV Drakos STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Millenium Falcon STARFIGHTER: SFS Guardian ICV -- ILC Enforcer STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- NRV Reef Home G5-ZA9 STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Gaea's Revenge DROID: W8-SD and NR Security Squad STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- NRV Aeradan STARFIGHTER: Anvil-1K Dropship -- NRV Endeavor STARFIGHTER: SubPro Wanderer Mk II -- CMS Girand Clipper Registration Droid GDIStar Welcome Terminal Obvious exits: OOC leads to GDI Information Center. GS leads to Promenade Deck I -- GDIStar. Piper is given a tight-beam scan for weapons by DROID: W8-SD and NR Security Squad... Sabbath has arrived. Sabbath is given a tight-beam scan for weapons by DROID: W8-SD and NR Security Squad... Sabbath grabs hold of your arm and leads you to his ship. Sabbath says, "Now let's get going." You walk up the ramp and enter the ship. STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crazy Diamond A Lambda Class shuttle in impecable condition, this ship is free from blaster scars and carbon scoring. An unusual logo is painted on it's hull. You walk up the ramp and enter the ship. Cockpit -- Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crazy Diamond A Lambda Class shuttle in impecable condition, this ship is free from blaster scars and carbon scoring. An unusual logo is painted on it's hull. Contents: Subspace Communications Console Naviagtion Console Obvious exits: Out O Sabbath walks up the ramp of the Crazy Diamond and enters theship. Sabbath arrives from a destination previously unknown. Sabbath releases your arm and motions you to the co-pilots seat. Sabbath sits down in the pilots seat and powers up the ship. Piper takes a few shaky steps over to the indicated seat, sitting and remaining quiet. Sabbath says, "You're doing quite well. But there is no need to be quite so nervous." Sabbath says, "I've no intention of harming you, if you co-operate." The ship finishes powering up, and Sabbath uses the controls to initiate takeoff. The soft whine of repulsor lifts is heard as the ship takes off. Sabbath manouvers the ship out of the atmosphere. Sabbath sets the ships bearing towards the Ummagumma. Sabbath carefully manouvers the shuttle to the docking bay of the Corvette. Automated landing proceeding... The soft whine of repulsor lifts is heard as the ship lands. Sabbath says, "Ahh. Here we are." Sabbath says, "Let's go, time to move." Sabbath motions you to the exit as the ramp lowers. Piper nods and rises, walking down the exit ramp slowly. You head off the ship. Shuttle Bay -- The Ummagumma An average Shuttle Bay for a Corellian Corvette, this entire room has been painted black from top to bottom. A small repair shop is off to the left side of the room, storing vital replacement parts for this and other ships. The entire bay is almost devoid of any life forms, and it is very quiet. Contents: STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crazy Diamond Obvious exits: Fore F leads to Aft Corridor -- The Ummagumma. Piper steps down the ramp of the shuttle 'Crazy Diamond'. Sabbath has arrived. Sabbath arrives from a destination previously unknown. Sabbath steps down the ramp of the shuttle 'Crazy Diamond'. Sabbath says, "Come along." Sabbath walks to the Aft Corridor. Sabbath has left. You head to the Aft Corridor. Aft Corridor -- The Ummagumma The rear section of the ship, this corridor holds the large doors to the Cargo and Shuttle bays. The entire area is painted black, not a trace of the original grey-white remains to be seen. A small control panel is seen by the Cargo Bay doors. Contents: Sabbath Obvious exits: Fore F leads to Fore Corridor -- The Ummagumma. Port P leads to Cargo Bay -- The Ummagumma. Aft A leads to Shuttle Bay -- The Ummagumma. Sabbath heads to the Fore Corridor. Sabbath has left. You head to the Fore Corridor. Fore Corridor -- The Ummagumma The front section of The Ummagumma, this gigantic passage has been completely painted black. Large doors lead to the Bridge, and the Crew Lounge. Very little activity is seen in this area. Contents: Sabbath Obvious exits: Fore F leads to Crew Lounge -- The Ummagumma. Port P leads to Bridge -- The Ummagumma. Aft A leads to Aft Corridor -- The Ummagumma. Sabbath walks into the Crew Lounge Sabbath has left. You walk into the Crew Lounge. Crew Lounge -- The Ummagumma This room has chairs, long couches, and a bartender droid. Contents: Sabbath Obvious exits: Port P leads to Crew Quarters -- The Ummagumma. Aft A leads to Fore Corridor -- The Ummagumma. Sabbath says, "Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." Piper nods and takes a seat in one of the chairs, her attention upon her captor. Sabbath says, "If you would like a drink, the droid will fix one for you." Sabbath says something to the droid in a language you don't understand. Sabbath says, "I will be back in a moment. Please don't try and move." Piper nods. Sabbath walks to the Fore Corridor. Sabbath has left. Sabbath walks in from the Fore Corridor. Sabbath has arrived. Sabbath sits down on a couch opposite to where you are seated. Sabbath smiles. "This isn't that difficult, now is it? Piper doesn't manage to return the smile, remaining rather quiet. Sabbath says, "Do not think of me as your captor, but as your saviour. Nothing on that station was doing you any good." Piper raises an eyebrow, managing to say, "And this is doing me good?" with a slight sarcasm in her voice. Sabbath says, "What bad is it doing you?" Sabbath says, "You're aboard a luxurious starship with any thing you desire at your finger tips." Piper shrugs slightly, letting her gaze float about her and rest upon everything in the room. Sabbath says, "Enjoy yourself, Ms. Drake. You will be back on Etti IV before you know it." Piper finishes looking about the room, returning her gaze to the man before her, "And when might you expect that to be? she inquires. Sabbath says, "A week or two, perhaps more." [[Category:Logs|Kidnapped on GDIStar]